


Vairë's Istar

by AoideMeleteAndMneme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoideMeleteAndMneme/pseuds/AoideMeleteAndMneme
Summary: Elizabeth Potter was six when she was sent to the Greenwood by Vairë. Adopted by Thranduil and trained by Gandalf, follow as she comes into her powers and protects Middle Earth all while trying to deal with being a princess and one of the Istari. Will she be able to find happiness along the way? (Terrible summary, hopefully, a better story).





	1. Becoming Elizabeth the Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isabella potter in mirkwood part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318627) by guardian of durins line. 



> This story is based on a fanfiction called “Isabella potter in mirkwood part 1” by guardian of durins line found on fanfiction.net, I read it loved the idea and wanted to see where it would go but then like the impatient person I am got tired of waiting for updates and decided to try my hand at writing my own fanfiction of similar sorts (but hopefully not the exact same).  
> Many thanks to my wonderful friend Charlie who has agreed to Beta Read this fanfic and hopefully stop me from posting anything too terrible.  
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places, I’m just playing with them and I promise to put them back when I am done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on a fanfiction called “Isabella potter in mirkwood part 1” by guardian of durins line found on fanfiction.net, I read it loved the idea and wanted to see where it would go but then like the impatient person I am got tired of waiting for updates and decided to try my hand at writing my own fanfiction of similar sorts (but hopefully not the exact same).  
> Many thanks to my wonderful friend Charlie who has agreed to Beta Read this fanfic and hopefully stop me from posting anything too terrible.  
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places, I’m just playing with them and I promise to put them back when I am done.

Elizabeth’s heart raced as she tried to escape Dudley and his gang. Left, right, she weaved her way between buildings, hoping to lose them and avoid another round of their new favourite game “Beth Beating”. She took another left so fast she barely had time to register the colours that danced around the arch before she ran through it.

She had always been able to see the colours but whenever she tried to point them out to others they got confused or angry until she eventually learnt to keep them to herself, at least until she worked out what they meant. Every living thing had colours surrounding them. Most people had three main colours which seemed to represent the person's main intent, nature, and mood. Elizabeth had seen a few people that also had some shade of grey as well however she had no idea what it meant. It was strange to see a non-living thing surrounded by the colours and before she passed through the arch Elizabeth noticed that neutral greys, calming blues, warm reds and deep purples seemed the main colours though others flitted around them.

All this took only moments to register before Elizabeth was through the arch and the world around her changed. Gone was the uneven ground and narrow paths between classrooms, and in its place was a grand hall larger than anything Elizabeth had ever seen. Covering the walls from floor to ceiling was a ginormous web-like-tapestry. Her attention was drawn away from this by the tall woman with long blonde hair, pulled by a crown, that stood in the middle of the room as though waiting for her. The woman was a very intimidating figure and Elizabeth immediately started looking for an escape route.  
“Peace, Dearheart, I have a choice for you.” The woman's voice, which might have been compared to a gentle melody, did nothing to calm Elizabeth, for she had no idea where she was nor did she understand how she got there and she certainly did not recognize the woman in front of her.  
“Where am I? Who are you?” Elizabeth demanded with as much caution as a child could manage.  
“Calm yourself, Dearheart, I am Vairë, one of the fourteen Valar,” Elizabeth’s confusion at the term was obvious but the newly named Vairë continued, “as for where you are, we are in the Halls of Mandos, my husband. Now, young Elizabeth, I have a choice for you, a chance at happiness.”  
“What is it?” the young girl asked.  
“If you accept I shall send you to Arda, where you may find a family that will care for you, and in exchange, all I ask is that you use your powers to protect the innocent.” Vairë offered.  
“Powers? Do you mean the colours?” Elizabeth questioned, excited that someone else might know what it was.  
“In part, Dearheart, and with time you will understand more and learn to control your abilities.”  
“I want to help, I want to be loved,” Elizabeth whispered.  
“Then from now on, you shall be Elizabeth Acacia Potter, the Green Istar.” And with those words ringing in her ears Elizabeth drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE AUTHORS NOTE FOR CHAPTER 1 IF THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 1 PLEASE IGNORE!  
> I found the dialogue in this chapter really hard to write and I am still not happy with it, kind of odd considering that was the first bit of the story I wrote but meh what can you do. Please comment I would love to know what you think of the chapter and where I can improve in the future. I plan on posting this on both fanfiction.net and AO3 so if you are more comfortable with one you will find me on either. My fanficion.net pen name is SkyguysAngel and on AO3 I go by AoideMeleteAndMneme.


	2. Meeting Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elizabeth awakes in a forest, is attacked by spiders and meets some royals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everybody who read the last chapter and followed or favourited it or left a kudos or bookmarked it and to Hikari Nova and IsraAl'Attia-Theron for the reviews. Also huge thanks to Charlie for looking over this chapter which kicks off where the last one ended.  
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places, I’m just playing with them and I promise to put them back when I am done.

Elizabeth woke with a start, expecting to find herself back in her cupboard under the stairs and so it was a surprise to see a dark forest surrounding her rather than the plain walls of her cupboard that were uncomfortably close. Quickly Elizabeth got up and began to follow the path that she was on, not really knowing where she was going but too nervous to stay in one place. Hearing an ominous creak above her, Elizabeth looked up and had to suppress a scream at the sight of what seemed to be over fifty giant spiders the size of Uncle Vernon’s car. Not caring where she was going she took off running, hoping to get away from the creatures that seemed to have noticed her. Elizabeth ran as fast as she could but the spiders were gaining on her. Her foot caught on a hidden root and sent her tumbling to the ground.  
Pain shot through her leg as she landed and shut her eyes expecting to die, only for them to fly open at the sound of a voice yelling something she did not understand and a spider screaming in pain as it was shot with an arrow. Looking around Elizabeth spotted a tall blond with pointy ears killing the spiders, and he was soon joined by nine other pointy eared people wielding swords, bows and arrows, and knives. They fought very gracefully and it did not take long until all the spiders were either dead or running away, pursued by most of the tall people, until only the first blond, a redhead woman, and a brown-haired male remained.  
The blond knelt down beside Elizabeth and said something in a language she did not know before offering her his hand. Though normally Elizabeth did not trust strangers, the colours surrounding him seemed to tell her that he did not intend to hurt her so she allowed him to help her up, but then promptly collapsed with a cry of pain when she tried to put weight on her left leg. They both looked down to see her ankle was starting to swell up like a balloon. As the pain continued to increase Elizabeth began gasping and crying so hard she could barely see what was right in front of her. She did not notice when the blond called the redhead over to look at her leg. Her hearing was fuzzy and she felt like she was going to vomit but she did, however, notice when the pain began to decrease and everything came back into focus.  
“Shh, little one. Just relax, it will be okay,” the blond murmured beside her.  
“Who are you?” Elizabeth asked between gasping tears.  
“I am Legolas,” the blond replied, “ and this is Tauriel and Zhanaril” indicating first to the redhead female then the dark-haired male, “and what would your name be, little one?”.  
“I’m Elizabeth,” came the reply.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth,” said Legolas, “Now, where are your parents, one as young as you should not be alone in a place like this.”  
“I don’t have any, sir,” Elizabeth stated, “I don’t have anyone.”  
“Well, we will just have to take you back with us while you heal then,” Legolas decided, “Zhanaril, go tell my father what has happened and that I will be bringing Elizabeth back with us.” he said as he carefully scooped Elizabeth up to carry.  
“Of course, Your Highness.”  
“Are you really royal, Legolas?” Elizabeth questioned stunned and a little unsure as to what to do, after all, it was not every day you got saved from giant spiders by royalty or carried by a member of the royal family.  
Legolas chuckled at her expression, “I am, my father is king of Greenwood which makes me the prince.” he said as he began walking, “So tell me, little Elizabeth, why are you here?”  
“I don’t think you would believe me,” Elizabeth whispered. “Nobody ever believes me they always believe Dudley and he never tells the truth.”  
“Who ever this Dudley is he is not here and even if he was, I am very good at spotting a lie.” Legolas declared.  
Elizabeth watched Legolas for a moment before deciding that she could trust him with this, and so she began to tell everything; she told him how she was an orphan who was sent to live with relatives, how her relatives were always being mean to her and lying about her parents, she told him about the colours and then finally about her conversation with Vairë before waking up in the forest and being attacked by the spiders, feeling much better when she was finished. As she told her story she completely forgot about her injury, the so far silent redhead, Tauriel, and the fact she would probably have to tell it all again when they got to their destination. By the time she had finished telling her story they were almost there and her companions were in shock.  
“That is unbelievable,” Tauriel said after a long moment's silence, before hastily adding “not that I think you’re lying.” when she saw Elizabeth start to curl in on herself.  
“I think what Tauriel is trying to say is that it is unheard of for something like this to happen but we believe you, little one,” Legolas said as they came to a stop. “My father may seem cruel but I promise you he will not harm you, he is just under a lot of stress. Please believe me and forgive him for the first impression he may leave you with.” Legolas requested.  
“I trust you.” Elizabeth decided, and they set off again until they reached the throne room where someone who could only be Legolas’ father was waiting for them.  
Legolas carefully set Elizabeth down, supporting her so that she would not put any weight on her left foot, before greeting his father in the language that Elizabeth did not understand and quickly telling him what he had learnt on the walk back.  
To say that Thranduil, king of the elves of Greenwood, was shocked would be an understatement. Never before had something like this happened, but he let none of his shock show on his face as he went to greet the little Istar that had shown up in his kingdom.  
“Welcome, little one, Legolas tells me you have quite a story to tell, I would be very interested to hear it.” he told her wanting to determine for himself if she was telling the truth.  
After a reassuring glance from Legolas, Elizabeth retold her story to the king who watched her very closely looking for any sign that the fragile looking little girl in front of him was lying. He found none which left two options, one she was a very good actor and somehow managed to suppress all of the indicators or two she was telling the truth. Given her age, Thranduil was inclined to believe the second option.  
“Well, you are more than welcome to stay with us while you heal,” Thranduil announced, “then we can see about contacting Gandalf about training your magic and finding you somewhere more permanent to stay.”  
Not long after, Elizabeth was taken to the healing halls to have her ankle looked at properly; and then to the rooms that had been set up for her near Legolas’, with her ankle wrapped and an order to stay off it as much as possible for the next eight to twelve weeks as it heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hate writing dialogue it never seems to come out as I want it to. Also sorry if the chapter took awhile to get out, I've been sick and Charlie has been busy so we didn't get a chance to talk about the chapter until a few hours ago.


	3. Of Family and Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaining a family and meeting a wizard of many names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all those who have reviewed, positive feedback and ways I can improve are always welcome.  
> Many thanks to Charlie for looking this over.  
> Still don’t own either The Hobbit or Harry Potter or any related media, unfortunately, if I did I would not be at school.

It took two months to contact Gandalf and another three for him to get to Greenwood, by which time Elizabeth was well and truly healed. Thranduil and Legolas had grown quite attached to the little Istar whose mere presence seemed to brighten whichever room she was in, which is what lead to Thranduil asking to speak with her and Legolas the day before Gandalf arrived.  
“You can’t catch me, Legolas,” Elizabeth shouted behind her as she burst into the room.  
“Get back here, Beth,” Legolas called from where he was jogging behind her, obviously letting her get ahead of him. He proved how easily he could catch up with her when in a sudden burst of speed he swept her into his arms and began tickling her, causing Elizabeth to squeal.  
“Okay, you win, just please stop,” Elizabeth begged.  
Thranduil smiled at the two of them before clearing his throat, “I hate to interrupt but there is something I would like to discuss with you two.”  
Releasing Elizabeth, who was still recovering from the tickle attack, Legolas turned to his father.  
“Good morning, Ada, what was it you needed to talk to us about?”  
“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Elizabeth smiled.  
Carefully hiding his nervousness behind a smile Thranduil gestured for them to sit before beginning to talk.  
“It has been a very long time since the presence of a child has graced these halls and yet I find I would not go back to those empty halls if I could prevent it.” Legolas seemed to realize where this conversation was going while Elizabeth just looked confused. Thranduil continued, “I wish to adopt you, Elizabeth, I would be your father, Legolas your brother, and this would be your home for as long as you wish it.”  
Elizabeth looked down twisting her hands on her lap as she considered what he was saying before whispering, “I don't have the best luck with family.”  
“We will not be anything like the Dursleys, Dilthen er, we will not change just because you are family. I promise we won’t hurt you,” Legolas told her carefully.  
“I want a family that cares,” Elizabeth said quietly still not looking up.  
“And we will be that if you let up. You can take some time to think about this if you wish,” Thranduil told her.  
“No, I… I want to try this,” Elizabeth decided.  
“Then welcome to the family, nin -iel,” Thranduil announced.  
Any further conversation was interrupted by a loud growl from Elizabeth’s stomach which caused Elizabeth to blush and Legolas to chuckle; the paperwork and announcements could wait.  
“I think anything else can wait until the little one is fed,” Legolas stated, unknowingly agreeing with his father’s thoughts. He was overjoyed that she had agreed, for he had always wanted a little sister, now that he had one he would just have to keep her safe. That didn’t sound too hard.

The next day, while Elizabeth was playing with Legolas after lunch, an elf approached them. “Your Highness’, Mithrandir has arrived and is waiting in the throne room,” they said.  
“Thank you, we shall be there soon,” Legolas claimed, motioning for them to leave.  
“Legolas, who is Mithrandir?” Elizabeth asked confused.  
“It is one of the many names of Gandalf the Grey, he is an Istar like you are and we hope he will be able to teach you how to wield your magic,” Legolas answered as they began the short journey to the throne room.  
“You’re getting rid of me aren’t you?” Elizabeth asked as tears began to form in her eyes.  
“No, of course not, little sister, we just want you to be able to learn how to use your magic, it is a part of you after all,” Legolas tried to reassure her.  
But Elizabeth did not believe, “No, you’re lying. Why would you want me? No one ever wants me,” she cried not paying any attention to what the colours were trying to tell her, “Please don’t leave me,” she begged and her magic reacted to her distress, sticking their hands together so that Legolas could not leave her. Elizabeth blinked when the colours around their hands shifted and tried to release his hand to work out what was going on but no matter what she did she could not peel her hand away. Realizing that it was probably something she had done, she began crying again and tried apologizing, but Legolas was so busy trying and failing to calm her down he did not have time to try decipher her words.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to and now I… I can't undo it,” she managed to whisper.  
“What did you do, Beth,” Legolas asked gently, glad that the hall they were in was a little used one and remained empty.  
Elizabeth raised their hand and showed him how it was impossible for them to release them, her lip quivering as though she might start crying again.  
“It is alright, you did not mean to and I doubt it is permanent,” Legolas said hoping to prevent more tears, “if you want we can talk to Gandalf and see if he can undo it.” Elizabeth just nodded because though she did not want to leave her new family, she did not want to spend every second with Legolas. And so the prince and princess walked hand in hand to the throne room where their father and Gandalf were waiting.

Gandalf observed the Greenwoods princess, Elizabeth, as she entered the throne room, curious about the young girl that was apparently the newest member of the order of Istari and yet was so different from the rest of them. Young Elizabeth was also watching him, with eyes red from crying, something that concerned both Gandalf and Thranduil, although she also appeared fascinated by the air around him, how odd. Deciding that she was probably nervous he knelt down in front of her to give her more of a sense of control, before introducing himself, though not with his customary greeting as that would probably just confuse the poor dear.  
“Greetings, little one, I am Gandalf the Grey it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
“I’m Elizabeth and I am not little, you’re just unnaturally tall,” Elizabeth declared causing Legolas to once again chuckle at his sister's antics and earning a smile from Thranduil and Gandalf.  
“Of course, Your Highness,” Gandalf replied ignoring her mutter of “Elizabeth”. “Now I have been told you require my help, do you not.”  
“Umm, yes, we do,” Elizabeth’s response was barely audible and she barely managed it before nudging Legolas to get him to explain.  
On the way here there was a small misunderstanding and Beth’s magic reacted to it rather oddly,” Legolas told Thranduil and Gandalf slowly, before pausing to look at Elizabeth and make sure she was okay.  
Out with it no need to drag this out the sooner you tell me the sooner it can be fixed,” Gandalf demanded.  
“I stuck our hands together and I can’t undo it,” Elizabeth said quietly  
“What do you mean stuck?” Gandalf asked  
“She means that it is impossible for us to release the other's hand,” Legolas replied.  
“And this was a complete accident?” he checked and at their nods, he continued, “I have never seen anything like this before.”  
“But will you be able to undo it? Because as much as my children care for each other I doubt they will appreciate being forced to spend every second of the rest of their life together, especially once Elizabeth has grown up,” Thranduil asked, his patience wearing thin in regards to the wizard who refused to hurry up.  
“I do not know, this may be beyond my abilities,” he informed Thranduil before turning his attention back to the prince and princess, “May I examine your hands, please,” he requested.  
Legolas looked between Elizabeth and Gandalf before extending the hand that was clasping his little sisters.  
Elizabeth was worried, not by the man in front of her called Gandalf but by the fact he did not seem to believe he could reverse whatever it was her magic had done. She felt panic begin to build as he shook his head as if he had decided he could not help. Desperately, Elizabeth wished she could release Legolas because though she did not want to leave him she also did not want to ruin his life with her constant presence nor force him to keep her around. In her panic, her magic rose to fulfil her wish, shocked she watched as once again a light grey swirled around their hands. Wondering if Gandalf had actually found a way to reverse it but concerned she might have just made it worse, she focused on her hand and was delighted to find she could move it again.  
Legolas noticed her movement and began uncurling his fingers before thinking for a moment and merely adjusting his grip on her hand. Elizabeth looked at him in confusion, after all, she had half expected him to snatch his hand away and want nothing to do with her ever again. What Elizabeth did not know was that Legolas had realized that that was what she thought he would do so as a silent promise that he still wanted her around and was not going to leave her he didn’t let go. Thranduil and Gandalf both noticed their newly rediscovered ability to move both hands and it surprised them as they knew they had not been lying nor had Gandalf done more than look at them.  
“Thank you, sir,” Elizabeth said, Thinking Gandalf must have done something to undo her mistake.  
“Do not thank me, my dear, for I did nothing, that was all you,” Gandalf replied startling Elizabeth. “Tell me, young Elizabeth, what were you thinking when you reversed the spell?”  
Unsure Elizabeth glanced at Thranduil and Legolas before quietly saying, “I was wishing I could let go of Legolas,” carefully making sure not to look at Legolas so that she would not see the hurt she expected to flash across his face.  
“And before, when you attached the two of you, what were you thinking?”  
“I don’t know, I didn’t want him to leave me,” Elizabeth told him.  
“Interesting, it would seem that your magic was attempting to fulfil your wishes without being controlled. I have never seen anything quite like this before but it would be an honour to help you learn how to wield your power,” Gandalf announced, it was good finding things you have never encountered before, especially at his age. It stopped you getting too arrogant, in his opinion.  
“I don’t want to leave,” Elizabeth whispered but everyone heard it.  
“And you won’t have to, nin -iel, Gandalf will come here to help you, and I refuse to allow you to leave without being able to defend yourself first,” Thranduil told her firmly, not wanting her to doubt his words.  
She nodded, though it was obvious that she did not fully believe him, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I would have liked what with school and illness but it is finally here even if I am still not 100% pleased with it. Thank you, everyone, who has responded to this story in a positive way. I will attempt to make this story more regular in updating but we will see. On another note I have a tumblr for this story where I will post ideas, when I update, and answer any questions, so please check it out (https://aoidemeleteandmneme.tumblr.com/)  
> Sindarin in this chapter:  
> Dilthen er- Little one  
> Nin -iel - My daughter  
> Translations according to http://funtranslations.com/elvish


	4. Sleeping and Learning Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people realize the consequences of overuse of magic and Elizabeth ages from 6 to 8 (or 10 depending on how you look at it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me, I am now legally allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts and to celebrate in true hobbit fashion I am giving you a gift, Chapter 4- Sleeping and Learning Part One.  
> Updates might be slow for a while because I really need to study for exams and start looking for a job but I should be able to make these updates more regular in a month or so once the exams are done and I no longer have to worry about school (hopefully ever again but if I cannot find a job I will have to go back next year, high school is a real pain).  
> Once again thank you to Charlie for taking the time to look this over despite the fact you should probably be studying too.  
> Translations are in the end author's note.  
> I still don't own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Harry Potter or any media associated with them.

**Chapter 4 - Sleeping and Learning Part One**

Gandalf did not stay long after meeting Elizabeth, saying he was needed out in the world and that she could not possibly do that much damage in the time he was gone.

He was wrong. In the first two months after his departure, Elizabeth had caused three small explosions, permanently dyed several corridors different colours, and turned Thranduil’s robes a hot pink while he was out and about, an incident that most pretend did not occur. In an attempt to lessen the increasing frequency of these bursts of uncontrolled magic, one of the younger women in Thranduil’s court gained permission to try to teach Elizabeth how to play the harp. They hoped it would keep her occupied and that that would help, and to an extent it did. For the first month of her lessons, there were no accidents involving magic, but something had to happen eventually and that something came in the form of her harp playing itself during one of her lessons.

Despite their best efforts to distract her, the most effective being when Legolas started teaching his now seven-and-a-half-year-old sister the basics of defensive combat, which kept her distracted for almost two months, nothing seemed to last. They had almost reached a year since Gandalf left when Thranduil realized that the bursts of magic were not entirely accidental and were instead a result of Elizabeth attempting to learn how to use her magic, which he was fine with so long as no one was injured as a result of it.

Gandalf returned after over a year to find an almost eight-year-old who was learning the harp, Sindarin, the basics of defence, as well as everything else a seven-year-old should know yet still managing to cause mayhem in an attempt to learn how to use her magic. And much like Thranduil, he was content to let her experiment, pleased with her thirst for knowledge; that was until about a month before her eighth birthday when they realized just how dangerous her experimentation could be.

It was just after midday when random pieces of furniture became animated and started walking around the realm, some taking elves with them. Almost immediately, Gandalf, Thranduil, and Legolas decided to check in on Elizabeth and get her to stop it before something unfortunate happened. However, when they got to her room, where she had decided to retire to for the evening, they found her deathly pale and swaying.

Before anything could be said or done Elizabeth’s knees buckled and she was sent sprawling to the floor, unconscious. Legolas was the first to reach her and very carefully he picked his little sister up and laid her down on her bed, all the while looking her over for injuries, of which he found none.

“I can find nothing wrong with her,” Legolas informed Gandalf as he moved to examine Elizabeth via magic; placing a hand on her forehead, muttering some ancient incantation. A small glow surrounded Elizabeth that slowly retreated into her as she fell further into unconsciousness until the glow was barely there and the only evidence she was alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

“Her magic is drained and needs to recover, as far as I can tell it has put her to sleep until it has recovered to prevent potentially permanent damage through further misuse,” Gandalf informed a worried Thranduil and Legolas, “All we can do is ensure her body stays healthy while her magic replenishes and hope for the best.”

“Very well, but if I were to discover that you are withholding information that would see my daughter well sooner, you shall wish that Manwë never convinced you to journey to Middle Earth,” Thranduil threatened absently, motioning for Gandalf to leave, which he did.

Legolas bent down and kissed Elizabeth’s brow whispering, “Idh a n-eithel, nethig,” before leaving, quietly closing the door behind him, knowing his father would want privacy when his mask dropped.

Slowly Thranduil’s face crumpled as he sat watching his daughter breath unable to fight the overwhelming guilt; the thought that he could have stopped this from happening had he only asked her to not practice without supervision, just in case, and now because he hadn’t his daughter was lying unresponsive in bed. He reached out and took Elizabeth’s hand in his own, and gave it a slight squeeze willing her to wake up soon.

Thranduil and Legolas spent all their free time with Elizabeth; feeding her, doing her hair, and simply being with her, only leaving to attend to duties, look after themselves or “guard the door” while a maid washed Elizabeth. When they were attending duties, the only time they were far from her, their eyes would often flick to the door searching for the maid who had orders to inform them the moment anything about Elizabeth’s condition changed, no matter what they were doing. The door remained empty for a week and a half.

Thranduil looked up when he heard the sound of running in the corridor and saw the maid he had been both hoping and dreading to see, running into the room out of breath, she had clearly ran the whole way.

“Your Majesty, Princess Elizabeth appears to be stirring,” was all she managed to get out before Thranduil practically ran out of the room. When he arrived Legolas and Gandalf were already gathered around the bed in which Elizabeth continued to sleep, the dull glow from before back and both bigger and brighter than the last time.

“She is doing better,” Gandalf answered the unasked question, “there is no doubt about it. I cannot be certain but I believe her magic is mostly replenished, and she will now wake in her own time.”

“I hate seeing her like this,” Legolas whispered, “and to think that this may not be a one-time occurrence sends chills through my heart.”

“I refuse to let this happen again, from now on if Elizabeth wants to experiment with her magic she shall wait until she has supervision and she will learn her limit so if she is forced to use it without she will know when to stop so this does not happen again,” Thranduil informed them.

“It may be difficult to convince her to follow this ruling,” Gandalf warned.

“Yes, which is why I will require assistance enforcing it.”

“And you shall have it,” Gandalf stated, Legolas nodded in agreement, “for now though, I think it best we allow Elizabeth a quiet place to rest.”

Elizabeth did not wake up for another week and when she did it was a slow process. Legolas and Thranduil had both been with her at the time and had been overcome with joy at seeing her open her eyes for the first time in almost three weeks. While she had been unconscious they had come to realize just how precious she had become to them in such a short time, to the point that the thought of losing her cut more than a hundred swords would ever be able to. They had been lucky this time, and they would do their best to ensure there would not be a next time.

Despite being awake it took some time for Elizabeth to get back into the condition she was in before the incident; she would often find that the small things that used to be simple would leave her feeling drained. Her birthday passed without much fanfare due to this, her favourite thing about it being the dagger Legolas presented her with. It was beautiful, with small green details worked into the hilt and a crossguard that curved slightly up towards the blade; it was also blunt but Legolas had promised he would sharpen it once he had taught her how to use it. Her birthday also marked the day that she was given an elvish name of her own, Calemireth meaning Green Jewel, a name chosen because she was her family’s most precious treasure and as a reference to her eye colour, her habit of wearing green and her title as the Green Istar.

Life continued as normal, with Gandalf often staying when he was not needed elsewhere to help her with her magic, Legolas teaching her the basics of fighting- something Thranduil often helped him with, and Elizabeth causing chaos throughout the Woodland realm earning herself the nickname Aradheleth. Elizabeth did miss being able to practice magic by herself but she respected her father’s decision because she had seen how scared they had been by what had happened last time, so instead when Gandalf wasn’t there to help her she found other ways to distract herself such as watching the guards train in weapons she was not allowed to use yet, reading and learning about the world as well as whatever some noble wanted to teach her, which left her very busy but she still managed to find time to pull the occasional prank.

Gandalf had attempted pretty early on to get her a staff thinking it might help her with her control but every staff she tried had a habit of not working properly, backfiring, doing the completely wrong thing or just not working, so eventually he had given up, deciding that if she was going to end up using a staff she would find it one day and then he could teach her how to use it.

That routine lasted until Elizabeth’s tenth birthday when the interference of the Valar would once again change their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make me very happy if you took the time to review as a present for me on my birthday (or a late present if you didn't read this on the day I posted it).  
> Sindarin in this chapter (I am not fluent in Sindarin and all translations come from online, so they may not be correct)  
> Idh a n-eithel, nethig - Rest and be well, little sister  
> Calemireth - Green Jewel (Calen+mir+eth)  
> Aradheleth - Royal Terror (Ara+del+eth)

**Author's Note:**

> This author's note keeps appearing at the end of every chapter but is only for chapter one. I found the dialogue in this chapter really hard to write and I am still not happy with it, kind of odd considering that was the first bit of the story I wrote but meh what can you do. Please comment I would love to know what you think of the chapter and where I can improve in the future. I plan on posting this on both fanfiction.net and AO3 so if you are more comfortable with the one you will find me on either. My fanficion.net pen name is SkyguysAngel and on AO3 I go by AoideMeleteAndMneme.


End file.
